Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-6}{7y + 12} - \dfrac{5y + 2}{7y + 12}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-6 - (5y + 2)}{7y + 12}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{-6 - 5y - 2}{7y + 12}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-5y - 8}{7y + 12}$